


Chuck was the Impostor

by siephilde42



Category: Good Omens (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Among Us Reference, Chuck Shurley Dies, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fix-it for Destiel, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Sort Of, post-episode s15e18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: The real God fixes Chuck's nonsense.ORGod ships both Destiel and Aziracrow.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98





	Chuck was the Impostor

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a self-indulgent crack Good Omens/Supernatural crossover.

"Uh... so what do we call you?", Sam asks.

"You can call me Frances", she replies while fixing Chuck in a remote choke hold, her hand clenched.

"So, Chuck was... an impostor all that time?", Dean asks.

"Of course he was. The nonsense he did? God destroying their own creation? _Please_ , come on." With a cold smile, she snaps the fingers on her other hand, exploding Chuck. She clears her throat. "So. There is that."

Sam lets out an awkward chuckle. "Uh, could you maybe...?" He waves around vaguely.

She looks at him, smiling. "Of course." She snaps her fingers again, and birdsong sounds. "Birds and humans, all back, together with everything else Chuck made disappear."

Dean clears his throat. "What about..."

"Already done. There he is", she says, pointing at a spot behind Dean.

"Dean", he hears a familiar voice from behind.

"Now, _do_ tell him, please."

Dean turns around.

"Tell me what?", Cas asks.

"Oh, _seriously_. Please. We all know, Dean."

From the side, Aziraphale (who has been standing there for a while), throws in "I agree. You're emanating it."

"Emanating what?", Cas asks, completely lost.

Frances sighs. "Right, impaired abilities. Here, just let me." She waves her hand at Cas.

Cas gasps, staring at Dean. "Oh. _Oh._ "

"Yes", Frances states. She turns to Aziraphale (and Crowley, who is standing beside Aziraphale.) "And as for _you_ two."

Startled, Aziraphale asks "What?"

"I mean, 6,000 years of slow-burn, seriously? Come _on_."

"Wait, 6,000 years of _what_ now?", Crowley mutters.

She sighs again. "Why do you think it is you always felt some sort of background love radiation, Aziraphale? When did you first feel it?"

Aziraphale frowns. "Must have been some time around my assignment in Eden. I think I..." He breaks off, staring at Crowley.

Crowley stammers. "Wait. Hang on. She just said... So you actually..."

"Yes. I thought it was rather obvious. I thought you knew."

"Well, I thought _you_ knew", Crowley blurts out.

"Oh."

"Oh."

Frances groans. "All right. The rest is up to you, boys. And by the way, you are welcome." She snaps her fingers a last time and disappears.

Crowley mutters. "Uh, that was weird."

"You're telling me", Sam mumbles, despite his best efforts not able to take off his eyes from Cas and Dean, who have been kissing for over a minute now.

Aziraphale and Crowley shoot each other a meaningful glance.

Aziraphale chuckles. "I think we should be going, my dear." He beams at Crowley. "Lunch at the Ritz?"

"Sure, Angel. Let's go."

Aziraphale snaps his fingers, teleporting them away from Dean, Cas and Sam.

"Get a room, you two", Sam mutters. " _Seriously_."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is a reference to an online game I actually never played. (Hard not to notice the impostor phrases on Twitter in 2020)
> 
> If you'd like to scream over Destiel, Saileen or the show in general with me, you can follow me under @loves_deancas on Twitter. (My other Twitter account @siephilde42 is mainly for Good-Omens related content.)


End file.
